God Goes To The Beach
The God Goes To The Beach is the 8th episode of Season 1 and overall the 8th episode of the Kamisama Kiss anime. Summary Plot Nanami is depressed by Tomoe's outright rejection, refusing to eat. Tomoe tries to force feed her some shiitake but before he touches her, he turns and leaves. Ami offers they go to the beach and Nanami agrees. The next day, Tomoe tells her she cannot go due to the ocean being dangerous and in addition, Tomoe was not allowed to touch the water. However, Mizuki appears and Nanami gets to go. In the end, Tomoe comes along as well but he does not swim. Mizuki does and leads Nanami to the water, touching her shoulder, making Tomoe extremely annoyed. Meanwhile, Mikage and another god, Otohiko is there as well. Otohiko makes Ami drown, who could not swim and had been using an inflatable floater. Panicked, Nanami runs to Tomoe who she begs to save Ami. Tomoe gets in the water and does just that. But because of this, the sky and water darkens and everyone except for Nanami and Tomoe is put to sleep. A man appears, calls himself the Dragon King whom Tomoe owes a lot for slewing his seven-headed dragon, killing 5 great beasts and a sea slug at the north gate before destroying the north gate itself and gouging out the Dragon King's right eye 526 years and 208 days ago at exactly 5:28:41 AM, and attacks him with a giant clam that eats him up. Nanami clings on to the shell even when they swim deep into the water. Out of breath, the man saves Nanami and gives her a check but Nanami only begs for him to give her back Tomoe. But the only way the Dragon King would let Tomoe live was if she could find the eye, which was actually a long life elixir, in two days time. Nanami agrees. Meanwhile, Mizuki, Kei and Ami are worried sick when Nanami finally appears. Alone, she asks Mizuki if she can travel back to the past to find the Dragon King's eye. Mizuki tells her he's jealous Nanami would go to such great heights for Tomoe but agrees and sends Nanami, including her body, back to the past, Mizuki as her guide. She lands alone in the middle of a snowy terrain when the fallen god, Isohime offers her a windbreaker for the Dragon King's eye within Nanami. Mizuki appears in time, making the fallen god leave. Then Nanami sees Tomoe walking by being chased by a anemone-like being which demands for the Dragon King's eye that he stole. He burns it with ease and sees Nanami, recognizing the face and eyes and voice. Meanwhile, in the present time, Mikage appears and seeing the incense burner, asks Nanami to save Tomoe. Major Events *The Dragon King kidnaps Tomoe. *Nanami and Mizuki go back in time to retrieve the Dragon King's eye. Characters Adapted Chapters Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes